deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bulgarian Rebel
The Bulgarian rebels were the core fighters for Bulgarian independence during the Ottoman rule and preservers of Bulgarian culture and tradition. In 1393, the Ottomans captured Tarnovo, the capital of the Second Bulgarian Empire. In 1396, the Vidin Tsardom fell after the defeat of a Christian crusade at the Battle of Nicopolis. In the period that followed, armed bands of Turks plagued the area. Thousands of peasants fled from the countryside either to local towns, the wilderness, or other nations. The decline of Ottoman authorities also allowed a gradual revival of Bulgarian culture, which became a key component in the ideology of national liberation. In 1869, an organized struggle for political liberation from the Ottoman Empire emerged in the form of the Bulgarian Revolutionary Central Committee and the Internal Revolutionary Organization led by liberal revolutionaries such as Vasil Levski, Hristo Botev, and Lyuben Karavelov. In 1877, Russian general Iosif Gurko liberated Veliko Tarnovo, ending the 480-year rule of the Ottoman Empire. In April 1876, the Bulgarians revolted in the April Uprising. The revolt was poorly organized and was crushed by the Ottomans. Countless villages were pillaged and tens of thousands of people were massacred. Russia declared war on the Ottomans and invaded April 1877, and were aided by the Bulgarians. Russia established a provisional government in Bulgaria. The Russian army and the Bulgarian volunteers decisively defeated the Ottomans at Shipka Pass and Pleven. By January in 1878, they had liberated much of the Bulgarian lands. Battle vs. Cossack (by MilenHD) It was a calm morning in the Balkan(an Old Mountain in Bulgaria) forest,as 5 Bulgarian Rebels are sitting on a rug and eating their breakfast,while their leader shouted: Братя идват страници,може да са турски наемници(Brothers some strangers are coming,they might be a Turkish mercenaries). The Bulgarians got up and grabbed their weapons and went to check who are those guys.Those guys were the Cossacks who were following their leader on horseback.Than a musket round shot one of the Cossacks. Bulgarians:12345 Cossacks:1234 Seeing the Bulgarians,the Cossacks made a volley of musket rounds,hitting one of the Bulgarians but in the next moment a 4 revolver rounds blew up a Cossack's head Bulgarians:1234 Cossacks:123 Than,one of the Cossacks charged with his kindjal at the Bulgarian rebel and stabbed him,and then he pulls out his pistol and shot one of the Bulgarians. Bulgarians:12 Cossacks:123 Then the Bulgarians shouted: "свобода или смърт!!!!!"(Liberty or death!!!!!) And both charged at the Cossacks one of the Cossacks got decapitated by a Bulgarian saber and the other got stabbed by a yataghan in the guts. Bulgarians:12 Cossacks:1 Seeing he is the only one of his team,the Cossacks captain charged with his shashka at the Bulgarian who was on foot,and he sliced his throat,and made a fountain of blood. Bulgarians:1 Cossacks:1 Than both leaders charged at each other and their blades clashed,both than jumped of their horses and began dueling,both warriors blocked their blades time and time,and no one was getting an advantage,after 12 minutes of dueling both the Cossack and the Bulgarian was tired and than the Cossack said: "Ты самый сильный и достойный воин, который я встретил"(You are the greatest warrior I've ever met). Than the Bulgarian realised that this is not a Turk,and since he knows Russian,he spoke: "А ты здорово, прости мне, что они напали.Мысль они для турка"(And you're also great,I'am sorry that I attacked you.I though that you're a Turk). Than both warriors shaked their hands,but in the next momment they saw a 2 Sipahis coming right at them.Than both warriors jumped on their horses and charged at the with their swords. Expert's Opinion While the Cossacks were better trained they were evenly matched with the smarter,more brutal and simply more brave Bulgarian Rebels.Both warriors were evenly matched on weapons,but the x-factors made them tied in this fight. To see the original battle,weapons and votes,click here Battle vs. Ikko-ikki (by MilenHD) In quiet forest with river nearby,a crew of five Ikko-ikki rebels is searching for a hiding place to rest.Not far away in a wooden house five Bulgarian rebels are have hunted deer and they are now eating and celebrating.One of the Japanese heard the laughs and went to see whats happening.After few foots,he saw a light going throught a window of a house and he told that somebody ha already taken their place to rest.As of the Bulgarians saw a figure outside and went to check with his blunderbuss,but after he opened the door he got shoot in the head with tanegashima. Bulgarians:1234 Ikko-ikki:12345 As they heard the rifle shoot,one of the Bulgarians opened the window and shoot with his musket one of the Japanese in the chest,making a bloody mess. Bulgarians:1234 Ikko-ikki:1234 The Bulgarians,than opened the door to the backyard and than throught the the gate,and than their leader whispered "Братя,разпраснете се из храстите и дърветата,за да можем да победим тези наемници на Османците"(Brothers,spread all across the bushes and woods,so we can defeat the mercenaries of the Ottomans".And the two of them went down to the river,and the others across the woods of the house.After they went to the river one of the Ikko-ikki blew him with his osutzu,and same to him with the blunderbuss. Bulgarians:123 Ikko-ikki:123 As he tried to reload his blunderbuss,a Japanese came with his naginata and managed to pierce his guts and knocked him into the water dead,and he rushed to help his comrades who are around the woods. Bulgarians:12 Ikko-ikki:123 Seeing they don't have much bullets,the Bulgarians decided to use stealth as one of them threw small rock around the Japanese,who is searching around the house,and as they come closer,both Bulgarians attacked them with their weapons and one of the Ikko-ikki got decapited in half by the saber and the others heart got pierced by the war scythe. Bulgarians:12 Ikko-ikki:1 As the last Ikko-ikki rebel came closer,he saw his comrades killed,and he prepeared his osutzu,but he was away and only scratching one of the Bulgarian's leg,than he pulled his katana and as he jumped he decapitated the wounded one with the katana. Bulgarians:1 Ikko-ikki:1 As he turned around he saw that the last of the Bulgarians is missing,as he turned the Bulgarian was incoming slowly with his yataghan,but as he sneaked he stept on stick and this alerted the Ikko-ikki rebel and he turned and slashed but the yataghan's curved blade blocked the katana's blow and as they dueled,the Ikko-ikki's katana got knocked from his hands and he pulled his nata and as he slashed,his arm got sliced in two and than he was stabbed in the chest by the yataghan. Bulgarians:1 Ikko-ikki: As he saw his enemy dead,he raised his yataghan and shouted "Свобода или смърт"(Liberty or death). Expert's Opinion Although the Ikko-ikki had better melee weapon,they were outranged and they were inferior in x-factors.Simply compare fanatical peasants against former mercenaries,the result will be the same. To see the original battle,weapons and votes,click here. Battle vs. Romanian Rebel (by Ssdmarista) BATTLE ''' '''Romanians: '''Bulgarians: 6 Romanians capture an ottoman camp they stay there for the night but later 6 Bulgarians show up that try to take the camp as well.The Romanians hear the noise and one of them gets his rifle and goes to check who is it. Once he got out of the tent he got shot in the head and died The other Romanians got out of the tent and fired back killing a buglarian in the process The Bulgarians run and the Romanians Go to search for them. Four Romanians go in pairs but 1 lone Romanian goes alone . The lone Romanian is later ambushed by a Bulgarian with a Yatagan the Romanian tries to fight back but the Bulgarian sliths his throat The other 4 Romanians bump into each other but they relax when they see they are each other.But this relaxing does not last long as 2 Bulgarians on horseback armed with berdans 2 on foot armed with Miquelets and the 1 with the yathagan show up. One of the Romanians gets shot and later stabbed by the yathagan. One of the Bulgarians on horseback gets shot by a musketThe other Bulgarian on horseback shoots a RomanianBut he also gets shot by a DreyseThe Bulgarian with the Yathagan charges at the Romanians but he gets shotOne of the Bulgarians fires his Miquelet and injures a Romanian and the other Romanian angrily shoots himThe last Bulgarian throws his Miquelet and pulls out his revolver.He goes to the injured Romanian and shoots himThe last Romanians sees him and fires at him but misses.They both mount on horses and pull out their sabers.They charge at each other and start to duel.At first the Romanian got protected by the guard on the saber but later his hand got chopped off.He grabs his flintlock and fires a round in the air scaring the Bulgarians horse.Now both on foot the Romanian grabs his kilij and chases after the Bulgarian.The Bulgarian trips and drops his saber but luckly he finds the yathagan.They started another duel on foot the Bulgarian even tries to ambush the Romanian but the Romanian manages to stay alive.During the duel the Bulgarian gets his hand chopped off as well.The Bulgarian runs away and finds his saber but the Romanian pulls out his flintlock and shoots the saber off the Bulgarian's hand.The Romanian reloads his pistol and shoots the Bulgarian's leg.The Bulgarian crowls and crowls until the Romanian catches up with him.The Bulgarian desperatly pulls his revolver and tries to shoot the Romanian but the revolver explodes in his hand.The Romanian stabs him with the kilij and the Bulgarian started coughing blood.The Romanian later pulls out his flintlock and shoots the Bulgarian The Romanian lifts his pistol in the air and yells in victory. Expert's Opinion The Romanians won because they had better training and where better organised the Bulgarians may have worked as mercenaries but they were still just rag tag guerrilas while the Romanians where soldiers with real training To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Serbian Revolutionary (by Ssdmarista) 5 Bulgarian Rebels were making their way out of a forest when suddenly they hear a noise.The noise comes from 5 Serbian Revolutionaries also trying to make their way out of the forest.The Bulgarians ignore the noise and go further except now the Serbs hear the Bulgarians.The Bulgarians find an abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest and they decided to enter the cabin and rest.The Serbs also saw it and they started to aproach it.The Bulgarians hear the noise again and one of them annoyed by it decided to investigate.He took his gun opened the door and pinted the gun the Serbs saw him as a threat so they killed him with their Marthas.The other Bulgarians took their Muskets and fired back killing a Serb.The Serbs quickly run out of ammo and they went in meele.The Bulgarians also run out of ammo and they go melee.A Serb and a Bulgarian start a duel the Serb gets the upper hand but the Bulgarian is saved by another Bulgarian witch stabed the Serb in the back with the War Scythe.The Serb falls on his knees and the Bulgarian swordsman finishes him with a decapitation.But later the Scytheman gets in a duel with a Halberdier and the Swordsman repays him by slicing the Halberdier's ankles and knees the Scytheman then killed the Halberdier with a decapitation.Unfortunately the other Scytheman was not as lucky because he got defeated in the duel with the other Halberdier witch stabs him in the stomach and makes him collapse later finishing him with a decapitation.The Swordsman and the Scytheman head for the Serbian leader but the Harberdier tries to stop them he kills the Scytheman in a duel and later tries to kill the swordsman as well but the swordsmen pulled out his pistol and shoots him in the knee stopping him and then kills him by slithing his troath.The Serb leader starts a duel with the swordsman witch he wins by cutting his hand and decapitating him.The Bulgarian leader pulls out his flintlock and fires at the Serb leader.At the same time the Serb leader pulls out his kubor and fires at the Bulgarian leader.Both of them miss and reach for their swords.They start a duel in witch the Serb gains the upper hand but the Bulgarian pushes him aside and runs away the Serb later chases after him.The Serb however can't find him.The Bulgarian then gets out of his hideout and abushes the Serb with another flintlock.the flintlock hits the Serb and later the Bulgarian charges at him and kills him but stabbing him in the stomach.The Bulgarian raises his saber in the air and yells:,,Свобода или смъртъ(Liberty or Death) '''Winner:Bulgarian Rebels Expert's Opinion The Bulgarians were better trained then the Serbs.The Bulgarians served as merceneries in god knows how many armies while the Serbs were just militiamen with poor training To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Mercenaries Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors